


Sweet Potatoes

by Aly_H



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Reyes Vidal calls Scott to try and get him for Christmas.---Part of the Fluffy Holidays 2017 project I'm doing. Also my first ME:A fic published.





	Sweet Potatoes

Scott smiled on the vidcom, the color drained from the bright ginger hair but his freckles stood in even higher contrast in the blues.

If Reyes had his way he'd lock the younger man away somewhere safe, somewhere comfortable. But being the Pathfinder was why Scott had ever crossed his path. Even as Kadara’s king he didn't have the reach to steal him from the Nexus.

Right now, though, he might’ve settled for being able to rip that damned sweater off.

It was an atrocious thing with a reindeer with flashing lights and bells. It shouldn't have been permitted to exist let alone traveled across the galaxies and 600 years of hibernation.

“Sara has one that matches,” Scott blushed a little seeing the man’s gaze linger on the sweater, a slight defensiveness entering his posture.

Reyes felt himself gentle a little towards the offending garment. Scott spoke rarely of his family but when he did it was to worry over the comatose Sara Ryder. If an ugly holiday sweater made Andromeda easier then he would attempt not to give any grief over it.

He gave a soft, fond laugh, but decided to move on to the reason he’d called the Pathfinder anyways. If things worked out the sweater would still end up on the floor, albeit more carefully than Reyes had originally envisioned setting eyes on it:

“Scott - I happen to have come into possession of a number of the first sweet potatoes grown in Andromeda. I hoped I might share them?”

Scott’s eyes widened a little - the bait was definitely a temptation but the ex-soldier still gave his lopsided grin: “Just ‘happened’ to, huh?”

The smuggler's eyes danced a little, his smirk taking a flirty edge, “Entirely ethically, if not entirely legally, I promise.”

Scott laughed, “Of course,” he agreed but then frowned a little - “I'll have to see if the others are okay with Christmas on Kadara,” Scott sounded apologetic and he certainly looked crestfallen at the idea that the others on his ship might not agree to spending the Earth holidays on Kadara rather than the Nexus. “I really do want to spend it with you though.”

“What he means,” a voice that sounded like the Commando, Cora Harper, commented from nearby and Scott had turned his head to look at the stairs behind him like someone was approaching, “Is that he’ll see you soon.”

Scott looked startled – he’d mentioned that Cora hadn’t been approving of the closeness between them – but he was smiling broadly now. He would have to find a way to thank the woman in a manner that would not upset her sensibilities, a stolen present would not suit Cora Harper.

“I’ll see you soon then, Scott,” he smiled before ending the call. There was work as the Charlatan to take care of so that he could have a few days with his lover undisturbed


End file.
